The Hangover
by Live Write Love
Summary: JJ and Reid get married in Vegas, hangover style. Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Wedding Bells Challenge.


**A/N:**** My attempt for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner June Challenge, Wedding Bells. I really enjoyed writing this, even if I don't feel it's my best work.**

**Rated T for some use of language. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

The Hangover

Jennifer Jareau woke up with what she thought could have been the worst hangover ever experienced.

She groaned and attempted to take in her surroundings, which she did not recognise at all. She seemed to be in a hotel room. Well, more like a suite, really. It was huge.

She was sprawled out on a king sized bed, with nothing on but a bright pink tutu, her bra and one strappy high heel.

In the corner of her eye she saw Morgan. His legs were up against the wall, back on the floor, and his face covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Lying next to him was Penelope Garcia, remains of a certain dessert left on the edges of her lips. Outstretched on the floor was one Emily Prentiss, who looked rather worse for wear.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Her head wouldn't stop throbbing, the pain was somewhat excruciating.

She tried to lift her arms up into a stretch but was met with the clanging sound of metal on metal. Her right hand appeared to be handcuffed to the bed

As she raised her left hand to her face, in an attempt to rub the sleep from her eyes, she caught sight of something glinting in the harsh light of day.

On her left ring finger.

JJ twisted her head around on the bed, and almost had a heart attack.

Her eyes found a certain Dr. Spencer Reid, dressed in nothing but his boxers, and a ring on a certain finger on his left hand.

A hand that appeared to be restrained in the other half of the pair of handcuffs that tied them both to the bed.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Twenty One Hours Earlier

"Well thank God that's over."

The team just finished up a case that had kept them in Vegas for nearly two weeks. After the team had been there a couple of days, and were no closer to finding the killer, it was clear they needed their special tech genius to come out. And, so she did, although she was a little disgruntled that she wasn't granted the honour of the private jet.

So after thirteen days and four more victims, the team had found their guy, only for him to choose suicide by cop. JJ hated when they were smart.

"I second that." Derek Morgan joined David Rossi who was slumped on the sofa in the hotel lobby.

"I know exactly what we should do to take our minds off it," Garcia said mischievously, glancing out of the window at the bright lights of Vegas with what one could only describe as lust in her eyes.

Aaron Hotchner, ever responsible figure of authority, cut in immediately. "No, Penelope."

"Come on, Hotch." Emily's tone was almost a whine. "Our flight isn't due to leave until tomorrow morning, and we've worked our arses off this past fortnight."

Spencer Reid opened his mouth to contradict her, but JJ placed an arm on his shoulder, warning him against it.

"Listen to the lady, Aaron." Rossi put forward his piece, an amused look on his face. "We need one night to let loose."

"We are the FBI. We can't be seen to be 'letting loose' all over Las Vegas. How do you think the director would take to that headline?"

Morgan walked over to his Unit Chief, whose facer was as stern as ever. "Come on, Man. You know we're going whether you like it or not, the least you can do is come with us."

Hotch shook his head. "You know this isn't really my thing. Haley would murder me."

Rossi chuckled. "Haley isn't here."

"Loosen that tie for once in your life, Hotch!" JJ couldn't help but join in. She may not be a profiler, but the look on her boss' face made it clear that he would be joining them tonight.

Hotch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, but only for a few hours."

Garcia leaned in towards Emily's ear, and murmured, "That's what they all say."

"Er, I'm just going to go upstairs and finish my-" Reid had turned before he even finished his sentence, but Morgan was too quick.

"Oh, like hell you will, Kid." Morgan twisted him back around to face the rest of the team. "When was the last time you got plastered?"

Spencer's face was one of utter confusion.

"You know, had a few drinks too many?" Emily stepped in. The way their genius knew so little never failed to amuse them.

Reid looked down at his feet, shifting nervously from one to the other. "I… er…"

"Come on, Sugar. Even the Boss Man is coming out." Garcia ignored the grins from her team mates at her audacity to call Hotch by his private nickname right in front of him. His eyes widened momentarily, but couldn't help the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"I don't know…"

JJ nudged him softly. "It is your home city, after all."

With a roll of his eyes, Spencer nodded, admitting defeat. "Fine."

"My man!" Morgan clapped him on the shoulder, pride evident on his face. "Where we headed first?"

"Whoa, there. Hold up, Angel Fish." Garcia put both hands on Derek's chest, stopping him from going any further. JJ doubted that was her only motivation for the placement of her hands, as they lingered a little too long.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, as confused as Reid was only a few moments ago. Emily went to stand next to Garcia. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you expect us to go out like _this_?"

"Yeah?"

"Boys, oh boys. See you in at least an hour." JJ, Emily and Garcia departed for the lift.

"An hour? That's it?" Emily turned to JJ as the elevator doors closed behind them, leaving their male counterparts staring, completely bewildered.

"I figured if we told them the real time, they'd be gone by the time we were done," JJ admitted, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, Buttercup. I like the way you think."

XXX

Just under two hours later, and the girls walked out of the lift to meet the rest of their team. Let's just say that they sure did dress for Sin City.

Reid's jaw almost dropped to the floor, and even Hotch couldn't stop himself from staring.

"We ready, boys?" Emily teased.

"Vegas, baby. Here we come."

Seventeen Hours Earlier

If someone tried to claim that even one of them was not in the slightest bit drunk… well they would be a liar.

Their first stop had been one of the many casinos in Las Vegas.

_Rossi handed Reid his money. "If you so much as lose $1 of this, you're dead."_

_Reid gulped and nodded, knowing his Senior Agent not only carried two guns on him at all times, but also knew thousands of ways to make his death look like an accident. _

_"You'll do great, Spence!" JJ encouraged, before linking arms with Rossi and going to join the others. Reid had not allowed any of his colleagues to watch him at work, and instead, they were all confined to the bar. Not that that was particularly a bad thing. _

_In what seemed to be no time at all, Reid returned having almost tripled Rossi's money, although he was accompanied by a few rather dirty, and in some cases, menacing looks. _

_"Let's get out of here," Hotch suggested. Even after a few drinks, he recognised those looks when he saw them._

And so the group left for the promise of a club, all slightly tipsy. The atmosphere was different from the casino. The music was louder, it was hotter. It was going to be very easy to get carried away.

The girls made a beeline for the dance floor, revelling in the magic of Vegas, whilst Morgan quickly followed their lead. He danced around with a few of the ladies before he sidled in at the bar, next to Hotch, and ordered a drink.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love your tattoos?" Hotch shouted to Morgan, above all the noise.

Morgan laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder, calling back. "No, Man! Maybe we'll get you one, eh?"

Further along, Rossi and Reid were ordering more drinks. While they waited, Spencer focused on JJ, watching the way her body swayed to the music.

Rossi chuckled, knowingly. "You got it bad."

"She's so beautiful." Spencer's tone could almost be described as dreamy, despite the fact he slurred every 'S' in the statement. "The way she-"

Reid watched as some guy came up behind her. Shorter than him, but almost double the size in pure muscle. He came up close and grinded against her. He was all ready to go and get Morgan and knock this guy's head off, but JJ turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Reid's fists clenched together, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Rossi. "Go get her, Reid!"

"But-"

"But what? Who cares? This is Vegas, no one gives a damn." Rossi turned to the rather large tray of drinks, but Spencer beat him to it and downed three shots in a row. After he shook his head slightly from the liquid courage, Reid voluntarily made it to the dance floor for what had to be the first time in his life.

He caught the beyond tipsy blonde by the arm just as she was about to make out with Mr Muscle. He twisted her round to face him, and went for it. Their lips met in an alcohol driven passion, hungry for each other. Their tongues battled for dominance, Spencer's hands dangerously reaching past the small of JJ's back while her hands tangled in his hair.

After what felt like hours, the two stopped for air, their foreheads touching.

"Marry me?" Reid asked the beautiful girl in front of him, in between desperate gasps for air.

"Yes," JJ squealed, like an excited twelve year old. Oh, the power of alcohol.

Fifteen Hours and Thirty Minutes Earlier

After the new couple had broken the news, the wedding party decided to split up for a couple of hours, to have their respective Hen Night and Stag Do, and to get outfits for the wedding.

Less than twenty minutes after they departed from the boys, JJ, Emily and Garcia found themselves in a much less crowded bar, doing body shots with some rather good looking Italian guys.

JJ squirmed as the man licked the salt off her stomach before taking the shot. She tried to say, "It tickles!" but it came out muffled because of the lime in her mouth. Well this was one way to spend the hour before your wedding.

XXX

"I… um… I really don't think we should be doing this." Reid protested uneasily as Morgan dragged him to a seat.

"Relax, Pretty Boy. How is JJ going to know we went to a strip club, eh?" Morgan reasoned with him as Reid was plonked down in a seat they reserved for lap dances. "Besides, it's a Stag Night. Last night of freedom and all that."

"But-"

Reid's cries were cut short by a very scantily clad woman climbing on top of his lap. "No touching," she purred.

Poor Reid.

XXX

After both of them had gotten a couple more drinks down them, JJ and Emily dragged Garcia out of the bar before she got the chance to make her move on the final Italian man.

"Awww! Why do you insist on spoiling my night, my pretties!" Garcia was a whiny drunk to say the least.

"Come on, PG!" Emily dragged her friend down the busy street, closely followed by the bride to be. "… Dresses!"

XXX

"That was…" Reid struggled to find the words as the four of them left the strip club.

"Wow," Hotch finished for them, before glaring round at them threateningly. "If Haley ever finds out about this."

"She won't." Rossi lay a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Now, for the rings."

The four FBI agents walked down the street, when Morgan suddenly caught sight of a tattoo parlour. "Hey, Hotch. What were you saying earlier about wanting a tattoo?"

The Wedding, Thirteen Hours Earlier

A little over an hour later, the wedding party assembled at the chapel, both sides looking rather guilty.

As it turned out, Rossi was a wedding officiate, and he was more than happy to conduct the impromptu wedding. "I'll do anything to avoid _those._"

He pointed in disgust at the outfits the groom and his groomsmen were wearing. Luminous coloured shorts and a black netted vest. Oh god. Alcohol had seriously affected the ladies' fashion sense.

Reid stood nervously at the top of the altar, and he thought his heart was going to stop when he heard the traditional wedding music played through Emily's phone.

Emily walked down the aisle first, dressed in a similar top to the boys, but a luminous orange tutu instead. She stood opposite Hotch who was wearing the same colour shorts.

Garcia was next down, in a luminous green tutu, which made her match with Morgan beautifully.

Then the budding bride joined her husband to be at the altar, their hands entwining with one another. Their chosen colour was the brightest pink imaginable, and a tiara rested on JJ's golden tresses.

"We are gathered here today-"

"Yo, man. Skip the boring stuff would you? We're all really here for the party."

Rossi shot daggers at Morgan, before carrying on. He did have a point though, everyone was way too drunk to remember any of this anyway.

"Miss Jennifer Jareau, do you take Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Dr. Spencer Reid, do you take Jennifer Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Rossi waited impatiently. "Someone give them the damned rings."

"Oh right!" Hotch fumbled in the pocket of his shorts and brought out two rings, which unbeknownst to Rossi, had cost his entire buy in at the casino.

JJ slid the ring onto Reid's finger, and he kissed her hand after doing to same to her, making her burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They didn't need telling twice.

It wasn't long before Spencer's hands had found their way to JJ's ass, slipping behind the tutu. He was just about to lift her up to take their kiss to the next level when Rossi exclaimed. "Not in God's house, I beg of you!"

When the newly weds showed no time of stopping anytime soon, Morgan and Hotch forcibly separated them, as if they were two three year olds about to fight each other.

"So, what now?" Garcia had finished hugging her favourite couple, and looked disappointed that the wedding was over so soon.

"Hey Baby Girl, a wedding's nothing without an after party?" Morgan teased her, as she squealed with excitement.

Morgan attempted to get everyone's attention by tapping his half full glass against the wall, but it ended up smashing to pieces. _Well, at least it got their attention. _

"I'd like the congratulate the happy couple!" He racked his brains, trying to think of something to say, but the alcohol was blocking his brain. In the end, he settled for, "Let's get hammered!"

That was met with lots of cheering.

After a few wedding photos, the team departed, thanking the owner.

"Hotch? What the hell is that on your back?"

Hotch looked around at Emily, clearly hurt and confused. "It's my new tattoo. It's a bunny rabbit."

Present

What the fuck happened last night?

Had JJ married Spencer Reid?

She pulled on the handcuffs, desperately trying to get free. Oh God, they hadn't had the honeymoon already, had they?

_Oh shit. _She thought, as none of the others woke up.

She hoped that the saying was true.

**What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.**

* * *

Author's Note: There we are! Reviews are welcome, and for anyone who reads it, I'm aiming to have the next chapter of _Born to Die_ up on Thursday. Until next time, my loves.


End file.
